Cantadas Não Funcionam Com Castiel
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Então, Cas... - começou, mas seus olhos estavam presos no meio das pernas do outro. - Isso é seu bom-humor celestial ou você só está feliz em me ver'


**Cantadas Não Funcionam Com Castiel**

Dean definitivamente não estava acostumado a ver Castiel andando pelo Bunker sem o usual sobretudo, mas como cenas assim eram cada vez mais freqüentes, ele tinha aprendido a se controlar e a não ficar encarando Castiel com roupas 'normais' se movendo sensualmente por ali, mas naquela manhã ele tinha certeza que o ex-anjo estava tentando acabar com seu controle e sanidade.

_Bom dia. - a voz rouca dele fez com que o caçador levantasse os olhos, encontrando o moreno que entrava com passos preguiçosos na cozinha.

_... - e não saiu palavra alguma.

_Bom dia, Cas. - Sam bebeu mais um pouco de café, voltando os olhos para o livro que estava lendo desde a última quinta-feira.

Castiel estava vestindo apenas aquela calça jeans preta que Dean tinha lhe comprado da última vez em que foram a cidade próxima, aquela maldita calça que fazia as coxas do moreno ficarem em evidência. O loiro mordeu os lábios e remexeu-se na cadeira, sentindo o rosto afoguear, e então o ex-anjo virou-se para o armário, esticando-se para pegar uma caneca (que Sam insistia em deixar nos lugares mais altos, Dean agradecia mentalmente por isso agora).

A visão das costas nuas, do quadril esguio e das marcas de Vênus que Castiel possuía, fizeram Dean soltar um gemido fraco em resposta a fisgada que sentiu naquele lugar logo abaixo de seu abdômen, mas seus olhos teimosos não pareciam satisfeitos, baixaram-se mais um pouco, vendo o formato arredondado e firme dos músculos da bunda do outro, dentro daquela maldita calça preta apertada, que fazia Castiel ficar ainda mais sexy, se fosse possível.

Dean perguntou-se mentalmente se demoraria muito para ter uma hemorragia nasal (igual acontecia naqueles animes que assistia), mas então Castiel virou-se de novo, a caneca nas mãos e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Foi impossível não notar o volume apertado logo abaixo da linha de ralos pelos negros que escondiam-se em certa altura por causa da calça. Dean queria tanto arrancar aquele maldito pedaço de pano, mas resolveu que seria ele mesmo, faria piadinhas e ignoraria totalmente o fato de estar tão excitado que doía, doía tanto.

_Então, Cas... - começou, mas seus olhos estavam presos no meio das pernas do outro. - Isso é seu bom-humor celestial ou você só está feliz em me ver?

Castiel tombou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para o loiro sem entender. Sam levantou os olhos do livro apenas para tossir desconfortável, mas foi totalmente ignorado por ambos.

_Eu to feliz em te ver Dean. - o loiro afogou-se com o café, tossindo exagerado depois. - Eu sempre fico feliz em te ver... - e agora olhava desconfiado para o caçador.

_Não, eu não quis dizer-

_Mas o que quis dizer sobre o meu bom-humor celestial? Não me sinto particularmente engraçado hoje... Todos sabem, Uriel é o anjo mais engraçado Paraíso, eu estou certo de já ter lhe dito isso uma vez, não disse?

_Ah... Sim, sim... Você disse sim.

Sam sufocou um risada mordendo um pedaço da torrada, mas novamente nenhum dos outros dois pareceu perceber sua movimentação.

_E você Dean? - Castiel perguntou de repente, quando ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio de novo.

_O-o que tem?

_Está feliz em me ver?

Sam mordeu mais um pedaço de sua torrada, tentado controlar a gargalhada que queria sair de sua garganta ao ver o irmão tão vermelho quanto um tomate e o anjo ainda encarando o rosto dele, provavelmente esperando a resposta.

_Claro, Cas. - Dean respondeu fraco e ficou quieto pelo resto da manhã.

* * *

 **N/a:** Bobinha, eu sei, mas eu adorei, principalmente porque estamos precisando de um clima mais fofo e engraçado ultimamente né?!

 **N/a2:** Super chato ficar falando isso, mas, eu quero pedir, pra por favor não favoritar nem dar follow na fic se não deixar review, é muito brochante ver que gostaram e favoritaram a fic, mas não deixaram nem um comentário... Eu não ganho nada pra escrever, então, pelo menos me deixe saber que estou fazendo um bom trabalho.

Obrigada.


End file.
